The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush
The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush is the forty-third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary As Gmerl goes to a birthday cruise, a robot girl named Anastasia has a little crush on him. However, it seems that Dr. Eggman and Captain Filch are teaming up to get their way. The Data Squad and Mythic Rainbow Rangers must work together to stop them, no matter what it takes. Plot Traveling to the Kleptofoil/Dr. Eggman meets Captain Filch The episode starts with Dr. Eggman traveling to the Kleptofoil, he was sick and tired of loosing against the Power Rangers. Just then, he met with Captain Filch. Getting pizza's from Picka-Pecka Pizza/PPP gives out prizes with each pizza Meanwhile, Robbie and the others were getting pizza from McDonald Crump's restaurant, "Picka-Pecka Pizza", which has pizzas that are small beyond reasoning, The reason that they went there was because Sunset wanted to see what prizes they won as PPP gives out prizes with each pizza, but while the others win more of those pathetic excuses for pizza. Gmerl's new lucky day/A ticket to McDonald Crump's birthday party However, Gmerl wins a ticket to McDonald Crump's birthday party on his private yacht and what's more it's a costume party, so Gmerl goes as the Platinum Ranger, realizing that no one will realize he's an actual Power Ranger. ???/??? So, ???. ???/??? When Gmerl gets there, he is approached by a mysterious young woman who tells him to pretend to be her date so she can get on board. As soon as they're on board, she ditches him, who then begins to search for her to get answers. When he finally finds her, he sees her tying up the captain and the first mate. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? After a brief scuffle, in which Anastasia is able to easily overcome Gmerl, the ship hits a force field that has appeared out of nowhere and the guests, among them April and the ever arrogant Vernon, who were telecasting the event are kidnapped by Captain Filch and his mutant anemones. At first, Gmerl thinks Mona was trying to lure the ship to Filch, but she tells him she was trying to get it away from him. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? Managing to escape the anemones, Gmerl and Anastasia rescue Sandra, Ronnie and Sherman, It is then that Anastasia reveals that she, like Gmerl, is a robot as well, she was a normal college student majoring in biology, until Captain Flich kidnapped her during a fishing trip with her friends and forced her to work on his sub-marine, One day, Mona sabotaged Flich's laboratory in order to escape, but was turned into a half human, half android. Since then, she's been waiting for a chance to get back at Filch. ???/??? Since Gmerl is unable to contact the others, he and Anastasia decide to tackle Eggman and Filch head on, but when doing so, Sandra is captured and forced to televise Filch's demands on TV. Fortunately, Robbie and his team saw the message, and arrive via blimp to the yacht. After saving the guests and Crump, the turtles battle the anemones, while she blows up Filch's sub. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? After Filch is defeated and his sub blown up, Crump rewards the rangers with positions as vice presidents of his company...only to tell them to meet him as soon as they get rid of those "ridiculous costumes". Back home, Anastasia surprises everyone not only by turning up alive, but with regular sized pizzas as well much to Rigby's joy. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mythic Rainbow Rangers Heroes The Winx Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *Anastasia Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Captain Filch Civilians *McDonald Crump *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hemrick Trivia *It marks the first and full appearance of Gmerl's new girlfriend and fellow apprentice, Anastasia. Transcript *The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes